Ministry of Negotiation
by Sphynxia
Summary: This story is being re-written. Fyi.
1. A Story of Wizardy With No Limitations

_A/N: This is an old story that I've found in my computer recently, a story that I've uploaded at some years back. Reading it, and finding my old ideas and writing style tolerable enough to deal with, I've decided to post it here._

_But mind you, the first chapters may be short. I've no idea how short I may have written, and how short it will look when I upload it. But though I'll probably render the chapters that I have in my hand a bit, I don't want to change the course of actions going on. So, deal with it, if you will. _

**Disclaimer: I, in any way, DO NOT own any of the canon characters of Harry Potter, and the past events/course of the plotline. But I DO own Ariana Watson, Nathan Riddle, any other character that you've never seen in the book, and the current plotline. Everything I don't own belongs to J.K. Rowling, and everything that I OWN belongs to…well, me.**

_On with the story!

* * *

___

This is an occasion that none of you would expect it to happen. None of you would believe it to happen. Or maybe some of you believed but none of you got to see it happening, so you lost your faith in it. But now, my dears, the time has come. It has come to tell the story, the story that all of you think you know, but you don't know the half of it yet. But don't worry, you'll know the base soon enough.

Here goes nothing. You see, Lord Voldemort died. Our most loved, most evil, merciful lord was killed by Harry Pothead-ops, Potter, "The Boy Who Survived". But no one knew the legacy would continue. No one guessed it would, but in a different way… 'Very' different way.

Before he was turned into a ruthless creature by a 1 year old, Lord Voldemort had a son, Nathan Riddle, who was from a pureblood mother. He was just like his father, he had his looks, he had his brain, he had his talents, he had his power, but he didn't have his ideas. He'd maybe go from his father's way, if he wasn't raised by his mother. His mother, Persephone Black as we know her, was a brave rebel of her time, and so talented that even Lord Voldemort didn't know she was a blood traitor. Persephone raised her child by her beliefs, so she created an ultimate weapon for our side.

And now, after 2 years, we finally have enough allies, good rebels by our side, a strong headquarter to work or if necessary stay in for a few nights. You wonder why this is all for, right? There are still muggle-haters down there…somewhere…that you wouldn't want to get across in a dark alley if you're someway connected to muggles. They have their own organization, and thinking that they're serving at the memory of Lord Voldemort. But as a long-time follower of the Dark Lord and probably one of his best, 'personalized' hench-person, I can tell you that this war has taken long enough, and without the presence of the Lord, it's not worth continuing.

And just as before, and probably as it will be until the end of time, the Ministry of Magic is denying this organization formerly and still known as the Death Eaters to the community, and as the Cognatus Corp. to the business world. After Fudge was out of the way, we thought everything would be better, but they brought worse.

So, I'll explain fully what 'we' are. We're a rebellion against the Ministry and the Death Corp. A rebellion that contains muggle-born people, pureblood people, half-blood people and "blood traitors" as my dear lord would put it, that possibly either love or hate each other. But we all work for one thing; negotiation.

And I, Ariana Victoria Dumledore-Watson, the Grand-daughter of Ariana Dumbledore, am the head of this rebellion with Nathan Thomas Riddle, the son, the replica, and only heir of the Dark Lord, and Draco Lucious Malfoy, the snobbiest, most powerful, rich, ex-death eater you could see. And I'm here to tell you our story.


	2. New Cases

A/N: This is an old story that I've found in my computer recently, a story that I've uploaded at Quizilla

_A/N: Another chapter for you sinister fanfiction raiders. xD_

**Disclaimer: I, in any way, DO NOT own any of the canon characters of Harry Potter, and the past events/course of the plotline. But I DO own Ariana Watson, Nathan Riddle, any other character that you've never seen in the book, and the current plotline. Everything I don't own belongs to J.K. Rowling, and everything that I OWN belongs to…well, me.**

_Go on, read._

**

* * *

**

Ariana's P.o.V.

I wrote down the last letter to Kingsley Shacklebolt in Gothic language. We had decided that it was the safest way to deliver letters to each other, since Arabic was so hard to get used to and the other languages too easy to understand. As soon as I finished my letter, Nathan came in my bedroom-office with a little pile of paper on his hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him.

"I don't like the new color of that wall." I pointed to the wall next to me. "I remember saying something that'll get me into working mood like cherry red, not something that would depress me and make me go emo like maroon."

He just chuckled. "Well, why don't you just change it, then?" he asked to me.

"I wanted to rant first." I replied. Then I swirled my wand, making it cherry red.

"Ari, dear, could you please check out these reports? They're from muggle police offices; reports about muggles going missing somewhere near our dear old Knockturn Alley." He requested and put the pile on my desk. Well, more like ordered.

I started pouting. "But Nathan, don't you see I have work to do? I have to get this translation done, sort out spells that takes off eyes which were used by the murderers in the last case, then study for that stupid How Good Can You Take Care of Your Magical Creature? Test crap to get that Winged Horse, and then-"

"Ok, Ariana, I'll do it." He said and chuckled, taking the pile off the desk.

"Wait, why don't you give it to Malfoy?"

"Oh, don't worry, Drake's been so much busy these days…" he said, smirking just like his father, only with icy blue eyes.

****

Draco's P.o.V.

I had been working on this stupid Project for 3 days but still couldn't get it finished. I wanted to kill Nathan for being so selfish to give it, but he was just like his father, wasn't he? And I was just like that when I was a true loyal to his father and maybe still was selfish. _Anyway,_ I thought, _at least it's on the point of finishing… If I just write eight more sentences…_ I started scribbling; and quickly came to the end. Hanging out with Ariana had worked for my talents too aside from my brain system and mental state. Just then, Nathan came in with a pile of paper.

"Hey mate." I said to him, thinking one last sentence to write.

"At least you're not ranting like Ari does." He said to me.

"Well, I was just coming to that. Are you crazy!? How can you give me something like this to finish!?"

"Well, did you finish it?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Probably pitying me in the way as well, but not showing it.

"Yeah, just thinking what to write to close it." I replied. I raised my eyes to meet his, only to raise an eyebrow and glare at his stupid face which held a beaming smile plastered on it.

"So, there's a problem no more, no?" he said, making me very annoyed.

"Aha! I found! So…my friends…with these changes I hope…you'll be…able to work…more easily…in the head..quarters…Good day..my dear friends… Here, are ya happy? Wrote from your tongue, since you're going to give the speech." I sneered and shoved the paper in his hands.

He started reading it. When he finished it, he replaced his little rectangle glasses. "See, Drake? Now we all know you have the talent to write something good." He said.

I hit his arm jokingly. "I hope you didn't bring me that pile of paper because I'm NOT doing them!" I said.

"Nah, tried to shove them to Ari's head but she came with a thousands of excuses, so I have to do it myself…But maybe, just maybe…if you could-"

"NO, I said!" I yelled in his ear.

"Ok, ok, get ya, mate." He said and laughed.

I started laughing too. He left the Office, then I got out a Smirnoff Ice bottle and took a sip from it. Ariana had gotten me used to it, it was refreshing you, it tasted good and it was safe to drink more than 2 bottles at daytime, since I could deal with being slightly drunk.

****

Nathan's P.o.V.

I got into my Office, with a slightly annoying echoing in my right ear where Draco had yelled. I put the paper on my desk and took the book "Known, Unknown, Forgivable and Unforgivable Curses". I opened it to the 23rd page and continued reading from the place I left. I had seen it in my mother's hands when I was 13, but I never had gotten the chance to read it. My mother said that she loved the book and I needed to protect it good when I was "by myself out in the cruel, hungry but also fun and exposing life", as my mother used to put it. She had said it was left from my dad which she loved dearly but didn't like his ideas. I had just finished reading the last story of the _'Conjuctivius Curse'_, when I saw the curse **'Scarabbius Curse'**. I read on the curse:

_**Scarabbius Curse:**__ A curse that tortures people by closing their blood veins, giving them the feeling of sharp needles are going through the victim's spinal cord and giving the victim little sessions of heart attacks. But some results came out terrible, victims dying while vomiting big amounts of blood and their eyes are found twirling, almost popping out of their place.  
Although it seems impossible to survive without getting a big damage, 41 year old James Portlock who was attacked in the Wizard Hunt Tournament, was saved by an unknown persona to pass by. "For a moment I thought all of my organs would come out from my mouth. I don't understand why this curse isn't off records yet. Ministry has to do something about it." The 41 year old victim explains as he complains about the lack of the Ministry's presence._

"Ministry will never do a thing." I said to myself, closing the book. Ariana's words were in my mind. _'Sort out spells that takes off eyes which were used by the murderers in the last case'_. Then the sentences of the book. _'Their eyes are found twirling, almost popping out of their place'_. I had found it out. I grabbed the book and headed for _'teh buseh Ariana's_ office.


	3. Possible Attractions

_A/N: And yet another appears…_

**Disclaimer: I, in any way, DO NOT own any of the canon characters of Harry Potter, and the past events/course of the plotline. But I DO own Ariana Watson, Nathan Riddle, any other character that you've never seen in the book, and the current plotline. Everything I don't own belongs to J.K. Rowling, and everything that I OWN belongs to…well, me.**

_Read on, kiddo.

* * *

___

**Ariana's P.o.V.**

I was finishing my translation when Nathan entered in my office.

"You again!? Why aren't you working, may I ask?" I said to him, annoyed.

"It's not time to argue. I think I found the spell that took off the eyes of the victims, or we could say an unforgivable curse." He replied; despise satisfying my question, it angered me more.

"So now you don't do your work and jump on others'?! You're one annoying git, you know that?" I sneered.

"I was just reading a book and I came across with it. Besides, that way, I'm decreasing your work amount so you can practice to that test more."

"Which, I'm very good at, that I don't need to practice."

"But you said you needed to practice!" he whined.

"Well, I will repeat the bases and it was an excuse to not to get that assignment, so…There will be more free time for me!" I said, a sudden happiness coming over me.

"Don't be so sure." He replied, probably searching some way to get my free time away but can't find it.

"So, which curse is it? Is it an improved version of Avada Kedavra or Cruciatus?" I asked.

"It seems like there are more unforgivable curses than people know about." He replied. Then he opened the book he brought with him to the 23rd page. "The Scarabbius Curse. It's a torture curse and it's results are vomiting lots of blood and popping eyes." He explained, while I read the description.

"Yeah, this seems like the case I'm dealing." I said and patted at the page and then a blank page at my notebook to copy it down.

"Ok, then, I'll leave you alone with your work."

"Thanks." I replied, scribbling down something, looking at the moving photos of the victims, before and after. Why did they have to send the moving photos instead of normal muggle photos? It was disgusting enough. And that was coming from me. Realize _just how bad it is_.

"Hey, A-ariana. Eh, um, would you like to go to a restaurant with me, Draco and Charlie for dinner?"

"Of course." I said, smiling to him. Then he left the office. I got up, stretched and headed to the cafeteria. At the door of Draco, I decided I could pay a visit to him.

**

* * *

**

Draco's P.o.V.

I lay on my bed in my office-bedroom, looking at the ceiling awkwardly. I needed to do something, but I couldn't remember what. Other than that I needed to look at the letter that Hermione Granger (a.k.a. mudblood) sent us, thinking that we could do something for that stupid 'house elves club'. If I was the only one that was running this organization, I'd never even read the letter, but Ariana thought it was a good idea, that making the house elves work by money instead of slavery, and Nathan said that he liked it too, but his eyes said different. Probably Ariana had threatened him to have energy bursts like her great-grandmother. She too had bursts once in a while, but I and Nathan were always by her side to comfort her to shorten the amount of bursts and decrease the amount of curses. Just when I was thinking about her, she came inside.

"Hey, Drake, how are you?" she asked to me, sitting near me.

"Fine. You know, you need to wear some different kinds of clothes once in a while. Don't you have any skirts or something?" I asked, looking at her clothes. She was wearing a black + white checkered Bermuda shorts and a black t-shirt that said 'DO NOT DISTURB ME' on it. On her feet were black jackass converses. Usual Ariana. But she looked good in almost everything she wore. Well, except that pink little dress we had made her wear in a Truth or Dare game.

"I wear skirts often, Mr. Malfoy. Just not in the headquarters. I want something that'll make me feel comfortable." She rolled her eyes at me.

"So, what's the reason of seeing your pretty ass here?" I asked getting up in a sitting position.

"Do you know where we'll eat the dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know. Nate said we're going to a Japanese restaurant."

"Japanese? Sushi!! I love sushi!" She jumped around like a 5 year old girl.

"Cool. Now the whole world can see your body, thank you." I said, smirking.

"Ops!" she said, blushing a light shade of pink and smiling nervously, tidying her t-shirt.

"So, I was going to the cafeteria to have some lunch, you wanna come?" she asked.

"Of course." I said, jumping down from the bed and following her. I was hungry, she was one of my best friends, she was beautiful and fun and I'd never miss a lunch with a young lady like this.

**

* * *

**

Nathan's P.o.V.

I came to my office and started working. She said of course…It was a good sign…She could easily make up some excuse, couldn't she? But I needed to concentrate to my work…Investigate the missing muggles…

"Charlie, can you come here for a second?" I called for my assistant, who also being my partner in crime.

"What now, Nathan?" I heard his voice pouting.

"You need to help me with these muggles gone missing thing." I replied, reading the papers.

He came and sat on a chair in front of me, lying his feet on my desk. "Spill it, boss." He said, lighting a cigarette. He messed his yellow-black hair, giving it the look like he was just off a broom.

"Oh stop that, will ya?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "There aren't even any girls around!"

"But will be when you call that girl here from the second floor to bring you the letter of Burton Flarns." He said. He was an excellent seer, plus a talented metamophmagus. He closed his eyes and changed his nose to a straight one from a little piggy one.

"If you think you know much, tell me more about the girl." I challenged him. It was an old habit of mine.

"Oh, you mean something else than she's going to find her boyfriend cheating on her tomorrow?" he asked.

"Physical description."

"Oh, 5'4, dirty blond natural hair, fierce reddish brown eyes, perfect body, red skirt, black top, feather earrings, a little amount of black eyeliner, red lip-gloss, red nails, bellybutton piercing, you want more?"

"No no, thanks." I said as I chuckled. I got the phone and dialed 123. We used telephones because it was common that muggles were coming to our headquarters, thinking that it's a magazine agency. A girl at the age of 17 opened the phone.

"Trinity, darling, can you please bring me the letter of Burton Flarns and 2 cups of coffee? Thanks, love." I said to the girl. Two minutes later, Trinity came in, with the same clothes that Charlie guessed. And I was sure that Charlie didn't see her, because none of us at the 5th floor went to the 2nd floor any day, at anytime.

"Thanks, Trinity." I said, taking the letter and the coffee. "Oh, the second coffee is for Charlie." I added, pointing him.

"Hello, sweetheart. Thanks." He said, taking the coffee. "I see your name's Trinity. Nice name." he continued.

"Thanks." Trinity said, smiling. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down with shyness. She was always like that, an innocent and a shy one. The reason to be my secretary.

"Your eyes are beautiful too. I've never seen such brown eyes."

"No, my eyes are just normal eyes. Yours are better. I always loved green" she said to him.

_And the flirting starts…_ I thought as I put down the papers. I needed to go to lunch. "Hey, Charlie, you're coming to that Japanese place with me, Ariana and Drake, right?" I asked, wanting to make clear his existence in the place. You never knew if he would be there or not.

"Oh, of course. Trinity, darling, would you like to come?" Charlie asked Trinity.

"I would love to! Which hour?" She replied.

Charlie looked at me, questioning. I looked back at him. He doesn't remember? "At 8:30. And Charlie, do not forget again. I remember telling you." I said, sighing.

Trinity took out her wand and poked her watch with it. Another habits of hers. Always punctual. Well, if she dated Charlie or something, at least she'd have a good influence on him.

"I'm going to lunch, anybody coming?" I asked to them, figuring that Ariana and Drake would be there too.

"Ok." They said at the same time, and then looked at each other with surprise. Well, at least Trinity was. It was clear to me that Charlie had done it on purpose.

"Ladies first." Charlie gestured. Trinity sent him a flirty smile and got out.

"At least you'll not try to get Ariana in bed anymore." I said, smiling slyly.

"Are you trying to tell me that she's yours? No way." He said, poking me.

Did I say it like that?

No I didn't.

Did I?


	4. Her Past Makes It's Appereance

_A/N: Another chapter awaits your presence…_

**Disclaimer: I, in any way, DO NOT own any of the canon characters of Harry Potter, and the past events/course of the plotline. But I DO own Ariana Watson, Nathan Riddle, any other character that you've never seen in the book, and the current plotline. Everything I don't own belongs to J.K. Rowling, and everything that I OWN belongs to…well, me.**

_It is lurking in your bathtub, eating yer children…._

**Ariana's P.o.V. **

I shoved a spoon of soup in my mouth while listening to Draco, who was complaining about the extremely long letter that Hermione Granger sent.

"I mean, HOW a person can ever write a letter whose 4 pages about some stupid house elves!?" he said, throwing his apple high and catching it. Though, he flinched when he said it, thinking that I'll hit him with something.

But I calmly glared him and said, "Watch how you talk about house elves, Draco, they have feelings, just like us!"

"But come on, they're like animals!" he complaint, continuing to throw his apple and catching it.

"This is exactly why we, people against animal cruelty exist, to protect animals from people like you." I replied to his complain, finishing my soup.

Draco groaned with annoyance to my remark.

After a minute of ordinary silence, I spotted Nathan, Charlie, and Trinity from the 2nd floor coming towards us. They put their food trays on thee table and sat down. Nathan sat to my right, while Trinity sat to my left, following with a smirking Charlie behind, sitting close to her. Charlie and Trinity were engaged in a deep conversation, and Nathan looked bored. Nathan replied me and Draco's questioning look.

"Warning, Charlie flirting ahead."

I raised my left eyebrow, and Draco smirked.

"What were you two talking about?" Nathan asked to us, trying to stay away from Charlie's conversation.

"About house elves and Granger's letter." I replied, opening the Coca Cola can.

"Reminds me, why do you accept any letter from that mudbl-_ahem_, girl?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, don't start again! First of all, you're a half-blood; don't get me started on that again. And second, I don't like her either, you know, being Mrs. I-Know-Everything, plus being that stupid Pothead's friend…" I glared to myself; I hated Harry Potter with all my life.

"Then WHY?" Draco whined.

"She started working at the Ministry of Magic, fool! It can help us!" I said, taking a sip from my coke.

**Draco's P.o.V. **

"Argh. That stupid ministry-" I started my rant about Ministry of Magic, but was interrupted by Ariana.

"-is unfortunately more powerful than us." She finished. "So, we need at least SOME allies in it. Like Kingsley Shacklebolt!" she added.

I looked at Charlie. Probably he didn't realize what we were talking about, but if he did, he'd sure say something about it.

"Wait." Nathan said, suddenly looking amused. "If I can't express my hate about Granger, you can't either about Pothead!" he said, his eyes glittering.

"Oh, please." Ariana complaint. "You know we have very different issues about hating. I hate Pothead because of other things!" she continued.

"Like what?" I asked, wondering.

"You can take a guess." She replied, sulking.

"He dumped you?" I said, amused. And for a moment, the scary thought that it might actually be true roamed my head.

"Of course not! Not in life and death I'm going out with _him_!" she sneered.

"Then?" I asked again.

"He took my great-uncle's, one of my only two relative's all time for himself, just because of a stupid mark on the forehead. And what happened of me? I watched as Dumbledore treated Pothead like his grandson, and even forgetting me a lot of times. Plus I had to learn to control all that energy burst by myself and with the very little help of Professor McGonagal." She said, with hatred in her voice. Her eyes glowed, and for a second I thought she'd have a magic attack.

I turned to Nathan, than Charlie, seeing the same fear in their eyes. Trinity looked at us, thinking to do something in case if it happens. The explosion didn't happen, but Ariana slammed her fist on the table, leaving a small hollow on it. Then she got up, finishing her coke.

"I'm going to go get something sweet." She said coldly and headed towards the trolley with lemon flavored muffins. Knowing that sweet and lemon are the only things that can calm her, none of us stopped her.

**Nathan's P.o.V.**

I watched Ariana get up, and leave the table. Tension was on the air when I opened my mouth to speak, but Charlie acted before.

"Man, for a moment, I thought we'd have another curse wave coming!" he said and sighed, slamming his head to the table.

"Me too. I was scared to death." I replied, wiping a sweat drop from my forehead.

"Well, instead of getting scared, you could think of doing something!" Trinity said angrily. In Hogwarts Ariana had treated her like a sister so she was pissed off whenever something happened to her. "Don't you know that the death of his great-uncle and Harry spending more time with him than her upsets her really much? She almost blew up her room one time, don't you remember Nathan?" she continued, giving blaming looks to me.

"I thought that was because she banged her head pretty hard." I replied.

"That was another reason, but her eyes had started glowing when she was talking about it that day." Trinity corrected me.

"You talk too much." I pouted.

"I thought that was why I work in the second floor, hm?" she asked, still angry. The people at the second floor were also used for closing deals that we had with other people, and they could talk to you to death.

"Ja, ja, I get your point, we'll be more careful next time." Draco said.

I looked at Ariana. She was talking to a blonde girl and munching her lemon-muffin.

"Hey, isn't that girl Hannah Abbott?" Charlie asked, mentioning the girl Ariana talked to.

"Yeah, she is!" Trinity said, suddenly getting up and going to Hannah.

"I guess they're old friends…I used to see Trinity a lot in Hogwarts with her." Draco said, replying our questioning look.

"Really?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow. He, being a student of Durmstang, was a half-stranger to the Hogwarts community. But he had gotten to meet Hannah in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, so he would no stranger to this conversation.

"Interesting, huh?" I answered, smirking. Then leaned back at my chair. Trinity would probably bring Hannah to our side.

My, what a long day this would be.


End file.
